Day at Kings ILand
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: What happens when you leave Goku and Vegeta to watch the kids at KI? Don't ask me, just read.


Hello everyone. Guess what? Hi. Anywho this is something that me and Princess Kura made up while we were at Kings Island. I hope I get everything just right. Trunks is 7, Goten is 6 and Gohan is 13 (why 'cause I want him to be 13, so :p)  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ. what the heck I don't own KI either.  
***********************************************************************  
"Now Goku, I want you to watch Gohan and Goten and don't let them out of your sight," ChiChi told her husband.  
"Vegeta, that goes the same with you. Make sure Trunks is with you at all times."  
"Why do we have to watch the brats woman?"  
"Lets see, 'cause we said so," Bulma said.  
"Come on dad. It'll be fun," a 7 year old Trunks said. Vegeta looked down at him and then at Bulma.  
"We'll be back in three hours. We have somethings to," ChiChi said and bent down to Goten.  
"Now you be a good boy for your father."  
"I will mommy," 8 year old Goten said. Chichi smiled and looked at Gohan. "That goes for you too.  
"Don't worry mom. We'll fine." Chichi gave Gohan a smile and then she and Bulma walked off into the crowd. The kids and Goku waved bye while Vegeta just stood there. When they couldn't see Chichi or Bulma Goku turned to Vegeta.   
"So what do you want to do now?"   
"Anything but watch the brats."  
"Come on Vegeta, this will be fun, right kids?" Goku looked down and Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were gone. "Vegeta, we have a problem."  
"What now Kakkorot(SP?)"  
"The kids are gone."  
"WHAT!" He looked down. It was true, they were gone. Vegeta looked around and all he saw was people. "Great. Now we have to find those brats. Come on Kakkorot." They took off and tryed to find the kids Ki but there were to many people (yes people too have ki's. why do you think Chichi was pissed during the garlic jr. saga?) and the fact that Goten, Trunks, and Gohan know how to hide their power. They passed every food stand and no kids.  
"Can we stop to eat? I'm hungry," Goku complained.  
"Will you shut up about being hungry. We just ate one hour ago." They ran pass The Beast and didn't notice three giggling kids hinding behind some tall guy.  
"That was close," Trunks said.  
"I know. While we're here why don't we ride this ride," Gohan said.  
"The Beast? I don't know," Goten said.  
"Come on. There's nothing to be scared of," Trunks said.   
"Ok," Goten said with a smile.  
**on the other side of the park**  
"How can you be stupid Kakkorot," Vegeta said.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"I wonder." They walked passed The Outer Limits and headed to the games. When they got to the games Goku jumped up and down like a little kid. "I want to play games Vegeta."  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"We have to find the brats."  
"Why?"  
"If you say why I'm gonna send you to the next demention!"( I know, lame)  
"Why?"  
Vegeta looked at him and was going to punch him when two kids bumbed into him and he landed on the ground. When he looked up he didn't see Goku. I looked all over and finally found him sitting in a car like game, driving. He walked over to him and looked at the game. "Crusing The World? What kind of game is this?"  
"Don't know but it's fun," Goku said with a laugh. Vegeta, who was getting really annoyed, grabbed the back of Goku's gi and dragged him out. "There is no time for games. We have to find the kids."  
"Your no fun," Goku pouted.  
**back at the rides**  
"That was fun," Trunks said.  
"Can we go on more Gohan?" Goten asked.  
"Why not. Lets try." He took out the map of the park and pointed to a ride. "How about Vortex?"  
"Sounds fun," Trunks said.   
"Race you guys there," Gohan said and took off running. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and took off. Gohan reached to ride just as Goten and Trunks pounced on him. Gohan stood up and looked at the ride. There was steep hills, loops, and corkscrews. Goten took one look and hid behind Gohan. " Now that's a ride."  
"I'm gonna love this one," Trunks said with a smile. "How about you Goten? Goten?" He looked to his side and Goten wasn't there. He saw him hiding behind Gohan's legs and laughed.  
"Come on Goten. You are such a baby."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"AM NOT!"  
"Then prove it."  
"Alright. Come on Gohan." Goten said and dragged Gohan to the line while he and Trunks started to laugh. When they got to the cars, Goten made Gohan sit with him while Trunks sat behind them. When they started off Goten tryed to turn around to talk to Trunks.  
"Told ya I'm not scard," and he and stuck his toung(SP? can't find it in my wordmaster) out. Turnks just smiled and pointed in front of him.Goten followed Trunks finger and saw they were almost to the top of the hill.   
"Oh NOoooooooo!" Goten yelled as they went down the hill. Gohan and Trunks were laughing while Goten was holding onto Gohan's hand. When the ride was over Trunks looked at Goten.  
"You know what? For a baby, you did good."  
"What next Gohan?" Goten asked.  
"Well, how about something slow for you. The swings sound ok. Lets try that." They raced to the swings as Goku and Vegeta walked to the Votex.  
"Well, there not here. Where could they be?" Goku said.  
"Listen, why don't we split up. You check this side of the park and I'll check the other side. We'll meet in front of the tower in one hour," Vegeta said and took off. Goku just looked around and spotted a food stand. "FOOD!"  
**at the swings**  
Gohan and Trunks looked at the swings and smiled. Gohan looked at his little brother and saw a bigger smile. "Is this better? It goes around in circles."  
"Yep. After this I might like the upside down rides," Goten said with a smile. He grabbed Gohan and Trunks hands and lead them to the swings. They got in and it started up. It went around and around, and around, and(you know they rest:) Trunks, Gohan, and Goten looked a little disapointed.   
"Hey Gohan, this is dumb," Goten yelled back.  
"I know," Trunks added.   
Gohan was looking around and spoted a line for a ride. "Hey how about we go to the line and see what ride that is?" Gohan yelled to them. Goten and Trunks smiled and they undid the clip to keep them in the seat.   
"Ready?" Gohan yelled.  
"Ready!"  
"One..Two...Three." With that they jumped out of the swings while it was still spining. All the poeple looked in horror as three kids flew ( I mean flew) out of the seats and land on the ground. They raced to the line and waited.  
**Vegeta**  
"Well, they're not here. Might as well, get on a ride and see if I can see them from the top of one of those hills. He walked into a line and didn't know what line he was in until he sat down and it started. He looked to the guy next to him and asked. "What ride is this?"  
"It's called The Son Of Beast. The only wooden rollercoaster with a loop." Vegeta just looked at him and then started ot scane the park when the carts got up the hill.   
" Where can the brats be?" He started to think of the next place to look when they went down the hill. Everyone screamed but Vegeta. The guy next to him was enjoying himself. Vegeta looked at him and saw he was turning green.  
"What's wrong with you?  
"I ate before I got on. Now I don't feel good." When the coaster started to go up the loop the guy couldn't hold it. He bent over and...(I'm not going to go there. You know what will happen.)  
**Goku**  
"Will that be all mister?"   
"Yep."  
"Ook. Just pay over there." Goku smiled and walked to the guy at the register. the guy took one looke and his face dropped to the ground and started to add up Goku's total.  
"Let's see. You have, 4 hot dogs, 2 fries, one drink, 3 chessburgers, 5 cookies, 2 chcoclate pies...ect. That will be $100."  
"Ok. Thank Kami Chichi gave me money, or else I'll starve."  
"You? Starve?" Goku just smiled and walked to a table and ate.  
**the kids**  
When they got to the front and saw how fast the coaster went Goten ran behind Gohan once more.  
"What ride is this?" Gohan asked the girl next to him.  
"It's called Outer Limits."   
"Nice name," Trunks said. He looked at Goten and laughed.  
"Don't worry Goten. You can ride with me," Gohan said. Goten came from behind Gohan and smiled. They got seated and it took off.  
"NOOOOO!" was all you heard from Goten as they took off. When the ride was over Goten couldn't even stand he was shaking so bad.  
"Wasn't that fun?" Trunks asked Goten.  
"Yeah. Real fun. Gohan I'm hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Same here. Mom gave me some money just incase dad took off and used all the money so why don't we eat some pizza."  
"YEAH!" Goten and Trunks said. They walked to the LaRosas and got their food. They weren't bad like Goku. They got two large pizza's, 3 cookies and drinks. They sat down and started to eat.  
"Hey Gohan, can we ride The Phantom ride?"  
"Sure Trunks. Goten?'  
"Well. I don't know."   
"Come on baby."  
"I'm not a baby. We are going after lunch," Goten said and ate his food fast. When he was done he dragged the two of them and headed to the Phantom.  
**Goku**  
"Lets see here. Lunch is done, now time to look for the kids," Goku said to himself and walked passed the games. He saw a ride and checked it out. "Log Flum(SP?)" Sounds cool. Maybe they saw the kids." Goku walked into the line and waitting. When he got to the log and sat down he tryed to ask the people if they seen Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.  
"Have you seen three kids?"  
"Buddy, I've seen to many kids. Any more dumb questions?"   
"No," Goku said and the log started to go. As it was going, he started to look around to see if he could see his kids and Trunks but no use. He was about to stand up when he noticed they were going down a hill and sat down. When the ride was done, Goku was wet from head to toe. "That was fun. I have to take Vegeta on this."  
**Vegeta**  
Vegeta got done cleaning himself off and started to the games. He just looked inside and walked right out. "No brats there." He walked to another ride. " Top Gun." What the heck. He got in line and asked everyone in line if they seen three little annoying brats. No one saw them.  
He got out of line and walked around the park. He looked at the clock. "Only one more hour till they get here. Better find Kakkorot now." He started to look for Goku when he spoted him getting off the water ride.   
"Hey Vegeta! You have to ride this." Goku ran up to Vegeta and smiled.  
"Kakkorot, we only have one more hour to find the brats. Come on," he grabbed Goku's arm and they started to leave.  
**kids**  
When they got to the Phantom ride there wasn't that many people. Lucky for Goten the seats fit three people. When they got seated Trunks looked disapointed again.   
"Gohan, I don't think I will like this."  
"Me neither but we have to do this for Goten." Trunks agreed and looked at Goten, who was smiling. When they got around the bend Trunks was laying his head on his hand. When they got to the part with the opra sing, Trunks laughed and pretened to sing. When they got to the end the cart stopped right in front of the heater Goten started to sweat.  
"Gohan, it's too hot."  
"No it's not Goten," Gohan said. Goten looked at Trunks and saw him smile.  
"I don't like the way you smile Trunks. You smile like Vegeta. What are you going to do?"  
"Oh nothing....Exept this," Trunks said and shot a ki blast at the heater and smoke started to fill up the place. When the smoke died down, the only thing left of tha heater was the door, the people next to it, and that was it.  
"Oops. My bad," Trunks said with a Vegeta smile.  
"Good going Trunks. Now we might have to pay for this," Goten said.  
"Not if we fly out of here," Trunks said looking at Gohan.  
"You might be right Trunks. We don't have ebough money to pay for this." They stood up and took off and made a hole in the ceiling just as the workers ran to see what happened. When they landed on the ground outside they saw their dads.  
"Hey Dad!" Goten yelled. Goku turned to the voice and saw Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. He and Vegeta ran to them.  
"Where were you three?" Goku asked.  
"Here and there," Gohan said.  
"Well, come on brats. It's almost time to meet your moms."  
"Wait a minute dad,"Trunks said," we want to ride some more rides."  
"Which one?" Goku asked.  
"Drop Zone," the three kids said.  
"I always wanted to ride that. Can we Vegeta? Pllllease?"  
"I don't think s....." Vegeta was cut off when Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku dragged him with them. Then they got to Drop Zone they were on right away.  
"This will be cool," Trunks said. When they were going up Vegeta looked down.   
"You boys are so dead," Vegeta said. When they reached the top, Vegeta was about to unstrap himself when it went down all of a sudden. When it reached the bottom and everyone got off Vegeta stayed in his seat.  
"Are you coming Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
"When I find my stomach I will." The whole hour went like that. They went on King Kobra, The Ship, The Racer, and more. When they met the girls at the tower, the kids ran up to them and gave them a hug.  
"Did you kids have fun?" Chichi asked.  
"Yep," they said together.   
Bulma looked at her husband. "Vegeta, why are you breathing so hard? You look like you've been walking and running around this park ten times."  
Chichi just smile and then said, "Why don't we go on the rides now."  
"Sounds fun. Kids?"  
"YEAH!"   
Vegeta looked like he was going to faint. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
YEAH! i'm done. This as to be my longest story. Well, typing it. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. Ja'ne everyone. 


End file.
